


Sorry for being in love

by lady_cherry



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, G/N Reader, Lucifer is only mentioned, Other, but idk felt like i needed some more tags, levi and his low self-esteem, sorry im too lazy to proof read properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_cherry/pseuds/lady_cherry
Summary: “Why are you scared of loving?”“Because who could ever love someone like me?”
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Sorry for being in love

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this for a prompt request on the ol tumblegh but it kinda slapped so I'm posting it here early, anyways follow me on Tumblr @cherry-flavoured-thot

You had really thought things between you and Levi had been going really well, you and him were spending plenty of time together, playing games, watching anime, geeking out over random things together, just over all having really good times together overall. And when obviously when two people spend a lot of time together it's only natural they grow closer, although you had grown closer to him then anticipated to the point where you noticed when every time you looked at him your chest would start pounding and your face would feel hot. When he smiled or laughed your stomach did backflips and whenever he started excitedly raving about a new game or anime you felt yourself staring with a half-lidded expression and an overly wide smile.

You were in love, that much was obvious, so obvious to the point where you wondered if Levi actually knew that you might feel that way about him, regardless of he did or didn't know about your feelings it was really hard to figure out his own. You had attempted to hint at your feelings, you’d give him gifts and he’d look at you strangely, in fact almost suspiciously like any boxes you gave him had something horrible inside, you'd compliment him and he'd tell you stop joking around, you’d try to touch him sometimes and he recoiled like you had burned him, he apologized afterwards but it still stung.

With those reactions you'd assume he just didn't want you to be around him, but he did, he texted you every five minutes trying to get you to come hang out in his room with him at any given opportunity. If couldn't get you to come to his room, he'd go out his way to hang out in yours, and when you did spend time together you noticed how he'd go out of his way to make you laugh, sometimes when he succeeded he would blush at the sound. Naturally you grew tired of figuring out his feelings, which is why you went to confess your feelings to him directly. You and him were hanging out in his room, you had asked him if he could pause the game so you could tell him something important, he did as you asked turning to you with a look of concern, then you began to confess how you felt.

"Don't even finish that sentence." His cold words had completely cut you off, you stare at him noting how his expression of concern had contorted into one of pure anger, a harsh glare had been directed straight at you, you could feel yourself shrinking underneath it, you attempted an explanation or to at least continue your confession, babbling any words you could think of in hopes to either get your feelings across or to calm him down. All that did was infuriate him, he stood up from his chair, pushing it away from him to the point where it almost went flying.

“Who put you up to this?” He had hissed, taking you completely off guard causing any words to get trapped in your throat. “There’s no way you could love anyone as a gross as me, so you’re lying, you have to be, get out.” You tried to console him, to reassure him it was the case but that only seemed to make him angry. “Get out!” You’d only ever had seen him that angry once before and that was after the TSL quiz. That could be used to explain as to why Lucifer quickly appeared to escort you out, not even allowing you another glance at Leviathan.

The eldest brother originally scolded you, not necessarily for making his brother angry, but mainly getting yourself into yet another mess that could have resulted in your instant death. He had noticed how upset you seemed, with every scolding word you flinched so instead of punishing you, he granted leniency out of pity, allowing you to explain yourself and what happened. Upon hearing your explanation of the situation, he frowned, sighing deeply, quickly telling you not to feel guilty about Levi’s outburst but also not to blame his brother as he was most likely only acting that way due to truly not believing anyone could ever love him. 

After that incident you didn’t see or hear from Levi, you ask his brothers if he's okay but they all say he's not letting anyone in his room or speaking to anyone. You texted him, worrying about his wellbeing, when you kept left on read you started sending apology after apology everyday, begging him to talk to you or to at least reply with something, then begging him to at least talk to his brothers. Again left on read, and he continues to ignore the world. When you realised the texts didn't work you started knocked on his door, never getting a single reply only deafening silence. This cycle repeated for about two weeks, until you’re about to give up, sitting at his door making one last plead for him to at least acknowledge your existence, in between knocks. 

“Please Levi, please talk to me,” your plead is met again with that deafening silence that you are convinced might actually be killing you, but then you’re surprised when you finally hear movement from the other side of the door and footsteps walking towards it. Even more surprised when he actually opens the door, he stares at you with tired eyes and a blank expression. 

“What?” 

“Please let me-” you quickly try to assemble all the apologies and thoughts you had come up with over the past two weeks, only to be completely cut off by his cold, almost robotic reply. 

“You don’t love me. I get it, just leave me alone.” With that he goes to close the door again and in the moment of not wanting him to block you out again, you call out to him. 

“Why are you scared of loving?” He stops, the door staying open just enough so you can still look at him, you see how his face has twisted, almost as if he’s in genuine pain. And the sight makes your heart hurt. 

“Because who could ever love someone like me?” You stare at him with a sad look, which he doesn’t notice as he refuses to make any eye contact with you, has self-loathing really warped his thinking this much? That he couldn’t even let you finish confessing because he thought it was a sick prank. 

“I love you,” with those thoughts in mind you voiced the three words aloud that he hadn’t wanted to hear from you and you aren’t surprised by his eyes quickly darting up so he can glare at you. 

“You’re lying stop it,” you shake your head, daringly pushing the door all the way open, looking him straight into his eyes. 

“I’m not lying. I love you.” He bares his fangs at you, so angered by your words that he switches into his demon form. He closes any space between you, making himself look as big as possible to scare you away. 

“You don’t love me how could you ever love someone like this?” Despite the blatant fury and danger in front of you, you reach out resting a hand on his cheek, the action causes his eyes to widen, but then you smile at him, with a warmth that shouldn’t be there for how much he pushed you away and he starts to shake. 

“I do and I’ll keep saying it until you get it, I love you.” Your words seem to act like tiny knives that cause him to stagger back, he stares at you with a look of anguish and confusion. 

“Why? Why do you...” he trails off completely lost in thoughts, self-loathing questioning your every word but the way you’re looking at him shows the truth in them. 

“I just do.” There’s a silence, his gaze drops to the floor as he body begins to shake again, you call out to him only to be surprised when he moves at an alarmingly fast pace in your direction. You don’t register what he’s trying to do until his arms wrap tightly around you, chin resting on your shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” His apology is followed by soft sobs and freely falling tears. You wrap your arms around him, not saying a word just rubbing his back while he cries.


End file.
